


When you say "I want to take off your clothes."

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry might be a tease, Bottom Barry, Fluff, He totally makes a fool of himself when the chance presents itself tho, Len did not have a crush on Barry, M/M, No matter what other stupid people said, Top Len, Well maybe not, he is totally innocent in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is a stubborn man who denies any charges that he might have a crush on the Scarlet Speedster. He does not. He so does not. But when the said speedster asks him to take his clothes off so nicely, how could he stand a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say "I want to take off your clothes."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotaruMuraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruMuraki/gifts).



> HotaruMuraki did the beta-reading for this fic, she is a wonderful, beautiful and perfect beta reader and I can't believe how lucky I am to have her help. She's both amazing and kind and thank you again so much, I'm really grateful for all your wonderful works **hugs**

Len did not have a crush.  
Despite what Lisa, Mick, the various members of the Rogues, the Flash's annoying pair of friends, the Legends' crew and his 20 years long server at the Saints and Sinners said.  
Len did not have a soft spot for the kid. He had no such thing.  
The problem was the new meta that could create a cold field, effectively slowing down speedster and preventing him from getting near enough to contain her or to stop her. It was like The Turtle all over again, except that the cold field not only slowed Barry down but it was almost shutting the speedster completely down.  
Len knew that the speedster tried to catch the meta on his own (which means with the help of Team Flash), but so far without success, judging from the request for help Barry brought up one day when he appeared at the Saints again.  
Len had to hand it to the kid, he was unwavering in his quest to convince Len in his 'there's good in you' speech. He knew it had to have been hard for Barry to show up in the same place where he had made the deal that eventually backfired on him last time, no matter how much Cisco or Lisa told both of them that Len ultimately did it for the moral of the speedster.  
Lisa was more than delighted to offer a helping hand to the kid, once she found out that the cute leather-clad superhero her brother was pathetically pining for was not only looking good in leather but actually a lean, attractive young man with a smile to kill for. His little sister was eyeing the kid so thoroughly then that Len had to excuse Barry to get to get some more beers for them, an opportunity Barry jumped at instantly and flashed a grateful smile at Len, walking to the bar with speed barely shy of his Flash-speed.

"He's precious," Lisa whispered and Len had rolled his eyes at her then, when she craned her neck to watch said speedster's ass as he headed to the bar. Len had blocked her eyes with one hand and she had peered above it, smirking, so damn satisfied. Len sometimes regretted to have taught her that particular smirk. The Snarts knew how to smirk to get under other people's skin and Lisa was no exception to that rule.

"Now I know why you've been an especially possessive bastard even for you."

"Will you stop," Len said, although he knew even as he said it, there was no way of avoiding the full harassment that Lisa was going to rain down on him.

"Oh, Lenny, you've so fallen for him, it's so sweet. Now it all makes sense when that creepy Rip guy came to you and you agreed to go on that crazy spaceship mission! You couldn't resist Barry's wish for you to find the good in you. You wanted to prove it to him."

Len narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not falling for anybody, Lis. He's just a nuisance to my plans and an entertaining feature for upping my game," Len drawled, making sure his voice sounded cool.

"I know what is upping your game," Lisa muttered under her breath and Len had almost choked on his drinks.  
"Lis-"

"There you are Barry!" Lisa had said, effectively ignoring her brother's glare and cooing at Barry. She dragged Barry next to her seat in the booth with a speed that would be impressive even for a speedster and continued her interrogation of Barry the whole time they were in that bar.  
And the result of that night was now this, three of the Rogues - Lisa, Len and Mick - wandering a winter forest with a shivering speedster.

"Cold.. so cold.... "

Barry was shivering, that that much was obvious and Len bit the inside of his cheeks. Something about the scratchy voice of the kid made Len want to punch whatever had caused it and, at the same time, hug the kid until he shut up. He couldn't do the latter so it was usually the icing that happened. Len had a reputation to maintain after all.

"Oh, look at that poor cutie. He's shivering." Lisa cooed, rushing over to the speedster and patting his shoulder, though she herself was wearing barely more than a light leather jacket and and a pair of tight black jeans. It was quite freezing yes, but because of her brother, both Lisa and Mick were quite tolerant of almost any cold weather and they came fully clothed for it, too.

The only moron in this group to decide to show up to the catching of the coldfield-making meta was the Flash himself. The kid was hopping and laughing at Lens' leather-related puns when he mentioned his light clothes. And look who's all droopy and curling on himself right now.

"Are you okay there, Scarlet?" Len said, because the kid seriously looked a lot like when he was starving and had run out of energy bars. The older man knew from experience how that made Barry look almost crazy. He swears that he heard Mick yelp when the speedster found a box of Cheerios he was holding and attacked Mick. Despite what Barry claimed to be a polite request for food, which by the way nobody heard before the speedster had jumped him.

Mick now seemed to sense the weird state the speedster was in and backed away quite unnoticeably, and his fingers were gently tapping on his firegun. (Len knew that day traumatized his friend, no matter what Mick said.)  
It was a bad time for the speedster to turn crazy on them so Len was asking for the sake of himself and his friends, but Barry's glazed eyes wandered around and then fixed on Len. And Len felt chills run down his spine despite the already cold temperature.

"You..." Barry whispered and his bright green eyes bore into Len's features. Len stopped. Barry had never looked at him like that before. It was almost primal and hungry, and it lit Len's senses on fire.

Lisa was making an 'oh' sound and stepped away from her brother. In a flash, Barry was standing right in front of Len, leaning into his space, looking at Len's lips and whispered, "Cold."  
And Len did not gulp. He did not suddenly find his hands on the lean waist of the speedster, he did NOT stroke and hold them in a lustful grip. His heart did not jump at the flutter of the kid's ridiculously long eyelashes, when his hazel eyes shone with a green that made you forget the winter’s cold and brought to mind the summer’s greens.  
And then Barry sighed, his warm breath tickling the hair on Len's neck and whispered, "I want to take off your clothes."  
Len did not have a single thinking organ in his body right now.

"Have at it." Len smirked but it was almost a knee-jerk response and his heart was pounding.

Barry smiled up at him and said, "Thank you", with a grateful sigh. Len smiled back at that and leaned in to close the distance between their lips, when---  
There was nothing.  
Len blinked and opened his eyes, staring at the nothing in front of him. There was no more warm thrumming leather-clad body in his hands, no bitten-red lips of the speedster. But there was giggles. Giggles and subdued laughter that was threatening to come out full-blown next to him. And Len knew it was his sister and his best friend.

"What-" Len said, and the next thing he knew he saw a vaguely Barry-shaped, parka-covered mass a few feet from him. It was then that Len realized he was now missing his parka, and the there was a mop of brown hair and a pair of red boots that poked out from the bundle of it.

"T- Thanks, it really is better with this thing. It's really warm," Barry said, when he poked out his head for a flash to thank Len and then disappeared back into that blue heap.

Len blinked, and that's when Lisa and Mick finally broke down, howling and nearly crying from laughter. Len growled, feeling stupid heat rising in on his face.

"What are you two laughing at?" Len knew it was a lost battle but he had to snap at something.

Lisa was crying while laughing and nearly choking on her tears and Mick wasn't doing any better. Len felt his fingers itching towards his cold gun. Fuck this shit! He'd ice everything and just walk back home alone.  
Then Len suddenly felt warm fur pressing into his chest, and next thing he knew he saw a forest of greens in the sea of white fur. He realized that it was Barry's face wrapped in his parka and Barry was smiling sheepishly at him. His eyes were bright and dancing with mirth like the other two but his cheeks rediscovered their original blushing colors. Barry was actually looking at him with a smile.

"I really am grateful, you know. Thanks." And then Barry leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Len froze to the spot. Even when the speedster flashed away to take the lead again and Lisa was playfully nudging him to snap out of it.  
Len smirked. Maybe it wasn't so bad being taken advantage of for a parka after all.


End file.
